Why I Love You So
by singyourheartout287
Summary: Kurt and Blaine enjoy a quiet date night alone in their new apartment. They're a little tipsy and a lot in love.


_The song used is "I'm Yours" by Billie Holiday, which you can listen to here._

… … …

"This was really—_hic_—good," Kurt says, covering his mouth and eyebrows raising in surprise.

Blaine chuckles. "Thank you."

"You've almost got—_hic_—me beat—_dang it!_"

Blaine laughs harder. "You're so cute when you have the hiccups!"

"Shut up! Don't make—_hic_—fun of me! It's not nice!"

"I wasn't making fun of you," Blaine says fondly, gazing at Kurt across the kitchen table.

"Just pretend I don't have hic—_hic—_cups," Kurt says.

"I don't think I can do that, babe."

"This is not because of the alcohol."

"I believe you."

"I am not that much of a—_hic—_lightweight."

"Oh, honey, I've seen you at various stages of drunkenness by now. I know you're not a lightweight."

Kurt smiles. "Good."

They stare at each other for a moment before Blaine pushes his empty plate away, downs the rest of his wine, and stands up. Kurt's eyes trail after him as he crosses the room.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks.

Blaine glances over his shoulder with a smile. "You'll see."

Kurt smiles warmly, watching Blaine fiddle with the old record player he'd brought from home. Blaine had a love for all things vintage and their new apartment was proof of that. The record player stands against the wall—the _wall _thank _god_—that separates the kitchen from their bedroom. Their record collection is small and has all come from Blaine, but sometimes they go antiquing together and visit other vintage shops and pick up a record or two.

The old record scratches as Blaine sets the needle on it, but when it starts playing, Kurt grins. Blaine turns to him and holds out a hand. Kurt stands and goes to him, putting his hand in Blaine's and allowing himself to be pulled in close. Blaine's hands go immediately to Kurt's hips so Kurt slides his hands up Blaine's arms to rest them around Blaine's shoulders.

_Ask the sky above_  
_And ask the earth below_  
_Why I'm so in love_  
_And why I love you so_

They sway slowly from side to side, warm cheeks pressed together. Kurt lets his eyes flutter shut, completely at home as he dances slowly, held in Blaine's arms. The wine in his system is making him sleepy, but overly so. He's more happy than anything. Giddy with love.

"I love you so much," Kurt murmurs. He's quiet, but he knows Blaine hears him.

Blaine hums in contentment. "I love you too."

"No, but I really mean it."

"I do too."

"But I love you more."

Blaine pulls his head away slightly, just enough to look Kurt in the eyes. "Oh yeah? You think so?"

"Mhm," Kurt nods. "I love you a lot. I know I don't tell you first a lot, but I really do. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," Blaine laughs, leaning their foreheads together. "Of course I know."

Kurt tilts his head just so he can press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, but he misses and ends up kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth. Blaine laughs again and kisses Kurt fully on the lips, smiling into it.

"Hey, your hiccups are gone," Blaine says.

"Don't jinx me! Now they're gonna come back." Kurt pouts at him.

Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt's nose. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I am."

"Why do you love me?"

Blaine pauses. Their dancing stops, and Blaine frowns as he looks at Kurt. "What?"

"Why do you love me?" Kurt repeats, eyes earnest. "I mean, I'm not fishing for compliments, I'm just wondering. I'm sure you wonder sometimes why people love you. Not in a bad way, like you don't find yourself lovable, but you just wonder what other people love about you."

"Right," Blaine says, because he knows what Kurt means. "Well. I love you because you're you. And maybe that's a cop-out answer, but it's true. It's not any single number of things, like your intelligence or your passion or your strength. Those are things I admire about you, sure, but that's not why I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you for all that you are. All of the things that make you you. It's the combination of everything you are that I love. Does that make sense?"

Kurt's face has that soft smile that Blaine loves, and his eyes are warm and open, and it's one of those rare moments where Kurt doesn't just let most of his walls down, but all of them. It's a rare moment when Kurt is just Kurt in all of himself. It's the Kurt that Blaine fell in love with, and looking into his eyes, Blaine is falling in love all over again.

"Why do you love me?" Blaine asks after Kurt doesn't say anything.

Kurt tilts his head, lifting a hand and swiping his thumb over Blaine's bottom lip. The flush in Kurt's cheeks makes him look like he's almost glowing. Blaine will never get over how beautiful his soon-to-be husband is. His eyes flutter closed as Kurt leans in, kissing him softly.

When Kurt pulls back, he says, "I love you because you're my Blaine."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. It's as simple as that, honey. I love you because you're you. It's the same answer as you, silly, I'm just not rambling."

Blaine laughs and smacks Kurt's arm lightly. "I do not ramble!"

"You do! But it's cute."

"You ramble sometimes too, you know."

"We both just have a lot to say."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing at all."

They stay standing still, arms wrapped around each other and smiling like that's the only thing to do. The record scratches when it ends and Blaine pulls away from Kurt, going over to the player and removing the needle.

"Do you want me to put another one on?" Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head. "No, not right now."

"Do you want to go wash the dishes with me?"

"Definitely not," Kurt snorts.

"Well, what do you want to do, my love?"

Kurt bites his lip and shifts his weight, eyes raking over Blaine's body. "I tell you what I want to do. I want…to sit on our bed and watch you take off all your clothes for me. And then I want you to climb onto the bed, and I want you to take off all of mine." Kurt takes slow steps towards Blaine, smiling and reaching a hand out. When he's right in front of Blaine, he draws his hand slowly down Blaine's chest, fingers dancing across his waistband to settle at his hip.

Blaine's breath hitches. He leans in to kiss Kurt, but Kurt pulls his head away, smirking. He brushes their noses together, getting close enough for their breaths to ghost over each other's faces, but not allowing them to fall into a full kiss. "Then what?"

"Then…I want to crawl under the covers with you…"

"Yeah?"

"And then…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to curl up against you, so close that we can't tell whose arm is whose and which legs are yours and which are mine. So close that our heartbeats sync up and beat in rhythm together. So close that we can't remember what it feels like to be a single person. And then I want to fall asleep like that. Naked, and warm, and wrapped up in you."

Blaine sighs and closes his eyes. "That sounds wonderful."

"Then let's go."

Kurt leads the way to the bedroom, crawling up to the head of their bed and leaning against their headboard, watching as Blaine removes each article of his clothing slowly. When he's finally naked, they're both hard, but Kurt doesn't want to focus on that. They have plenty of time for orgasms, and he knows that whoever wakes up first is going to wake the other one up with a morning blowjob, so he's not worried about that.

Right now he wants to stare at Blaine, and wonder at all that he is, and feel totally and completely in love. Maybe it's the wine, he thinks, but maybe it's just Blaine. Maybe this is just the effect that Blaine has on him.

"Come 'ere," Kurt says, half-smiling as Blaine crawls across the bed, completely naked.

"You are _far _too clothed," Blaine tells him, working on undoing the buttons of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt hums, grabbing Blaine's rib cage, fingers ghosting over the scars there from his beating at Sadie Hawkins. He tilts his head up and kisses Blaine deeply, swiping his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip before nipping at it and pulling back.

"You tease," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's cheekbone.

Kurt leans forward to shrug out of his shirt, then tugs the hem of his undershirt and pulls it off in one smooth motion. Blaine's fingers work on Kurt's belt and then the button of his pants, his zipper, and Blaine slips his hand over Kurt's underwear and palms as his dick. He pulls his hand away after only a short moment.

"Now who's the tease?" Kurt asks.

Blaine smiles. "No sex tonight, remember? That was your call, babe."

"A call I am already regretting."

"_No regrets, just love,_" Blaine sings softly.

Kurt laughs. "You forgot the line before that."

Blaine pats Kurt's hip, so Kurt lifts his pelvis off the bed to allow Blaine to pull his pants and underwear off. He throws them to the floor, then straddles Kurt's hips, cradling his neck in both of his hands. "I tell you what. We'll do your plan tonight, because there is nothing in the world that I love more than cuddling naked with you, but tomorrow, we'll do my plan."

"And what's your plan?"

"I can't tell you yet. You'll have to wait and see. But I can say that it involves sex. Lots and lots of sex. So you should rest up."

Kurt beams, leaning up and kissing Blaine. "I have never loved you more."

They push the covers down enough to crawl underneath them, tangling themselves in each other just as Kurt described. Their bodies are in contact everywhere, and Blaine can't tell whether he feels his own heart beating, or if that's Kurt's steady _thump-thump _he feels. Then, he supposes, it doesn't matter. Their hearts belong to each other anyway.


End file.
